


Scottish Shores

by minandmic



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: AU, F/M, Outlander - Freeform, internallydeceased, jamie x claire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: Young Claire on one of her travels with uncle Lamb. Throws out a message in a bottle. Years later, washes upon Scottish shores and Jamie discovers it





	

_June, 14 1732  
_

_Today Lamb and I attended a proper Scottish wedding. It was in an old church, vines creeping their way up the stones. It was so beautiful. You could see it in their eyes how in love they were, the way they said their vows. I have no idea what they said, but it was beautiful. I hope that I can find something like that someday. I hope to find a man that loves me and cares about me and is the very light of my life. I suppose only time will tell. Thanks for listening._

_Claire._

The note was encased in a glass bottle topped off with a cork. It must’ve come in with the high tide, for it was a bit of a ways from where the waves met the sand now.

He didn’t know why, but there was something about the note that drew Jamie. He wanted to find the woman who wrote it, even though it was written eleven years ago. He wanted to know if she’d found the love of her life, to know how she was doing. There had to be a reason he had found her note. Perhaps it was fate.

* * *

He had searched in every town that surrounded Leoch and Lallybroch, for any woman named Claire, but there was no luck. He didn’t have anything to go on besides her first name, and that wasn’t much. He knew absolutely nothing about her besides what she had written. The only other thing that might of helped was a person named Lamb.  It wasn’t until he reached Inverness that a tavern owner informed him that one Claire Beauchamp had stopped by just the day before. He had told him she had stopped by rather often, and she could drink any man under the table. Jamie laughed and bought a room for the night and asked the kind man to send word if she showed up.

She did. She wore a deep green dress that contrasted her pale skin beautifully. She wore a brown cloak over that to protect her from the cold and the elements. Her hair was loose about her shoulders, curling madly. Her eyes were the color of the finest whiskey and her lips the most beautiful shade of pink. He knew it was her.

He took a seat next to her and she gave him a friendly smile before drinking her ale.

“Excuse me, mistress?”

She turned her head toward him, giving him her full attention.

“Is yer name Claire?”

Her face paled as this stranger spoke her name. She licked her lips before speaking.

“How- How do you know?” Her voice broke.

He pulled out the folded sheet of paper from all those years ago.

“I believe this is yours.”

Realization dawned as she read the first few lines of the entry. She smiled slightly, remembering the day she wrote it.

“Did ye find him?” His voice came quietly, afraid of her answer.

“No… No I never did.” She spoke so quietly she wasn’t even sure he heard her. “I suppose i’m still looking.”

“How did you know where to find me? Why did you find me?”

Jamie smiled sheepishly, not quite sure of the answer himself.

“I wanted to know if ye were happy. To know who ye were.” He hesitated. “I figured there had to be a reason I found it, maybe that I was _supposed_ to find it. Then I was _supposed_ to find you.” He finally dared to look up at her face after avoiding her gaze for so long. She was smiling sweetly at him, her hand coming in contact with his.

“I’m glad you found me.” She spoke quietly.

“My name is Jamie Fraser, by the way.” He said, suddenly remembering he hadn’t given her his name.

“Claire Beauchamp.” She replied, squeezing his hand.


End file.
